


To our doc

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Mundy is bad at words, but he can write miles long stories about Jeremy and (hopefully) their new boyfriend, Ludwigi.e. a note to persuade Ludwig. (He said yes by the first line.)
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	To our doc

" _You say I've hated you, yet when I laid eyes on you in an entirely different light, I couldn't help but want to kiss those lips that frown so easily. It was difficult hiding it fron Jeremy, my thoughts trailing to your pout, that I had wanted to kiss you under the stars that night. I didn't have to, for so did Jeremy. He saw us, and wished to kiss you too. Wished for us to share something so breathless under the dark sky where it had just been the three of us._

 _I remember when I told Jeremy about it. His eyes were full of shock, but none of the heartache and discomfort I believed would have plagued him from such a demand. So here I write to you, a love letter, that Jeremy and I agreed upon, asking for your hands in ours on long nights where sleep is miles away and yourneyes are so bright, I fall in love all over again. We fall in love all over again._ "


End file.
